Fatal Appeal
by MsTran
Summary: Possessing the audacity to even dare abduct this supernatural entity rendered the least of his worries, for utmost infatuation had exceeded him. However, with her absence, the lass travels off into the depths of the foreign land of which remains remote to her. During pursuit, does he dawn upon realization. A new history between his dear detainee, and a stranger, has been initiated.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_By Talos._

_There it was, the supernatural entity that had indeed literally fallen upon the surface of the world, particles of snow pressed into the refined blonde strands of her tousled hair._

_His own infatuation exuded with desire. An utmost want, need, and anything else that might just relate. A lustrous dagger to the maw he'd take if it were to mean having her beneath the pale tips of his blithe fingers. Stumbling upon an exotic creature such as herself. Years had he strained himself in hushing down his greedy impatience in finding the right person, the person for him, the one that may just understand, the one to his liking. His craving demands incessantly pleaded for it day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, and down to the utmost seconds. So easily, the compliance he returned, showed that he had indeed fallen submissive. Much too willingly. Whoever this stranger is, she became an ideal. In an instant._

_Perhaps this was the Gods' way of answering to his prayers._

_Although as of right now, not even so much as a division of remorse contained his thoughts, for he's acquired her._

_At long last._

_No more of the ceaseless waits and vague reveries. An angel has been plucked from the heavens themselves, and he has deeply regarded so._

_Here to be claimed, and __by no means, would there be a chance for __**anyone **__to intervene his wrong doing._

_Ambiguous trails were left immersed within the raw and untouched expanse of snow, exploiting evident traces of an abduction. In spite of so, the incessant blizzard had never failed in distributing the immediate fillings. Another reason of as to why an abundance of the province weren't the least hesitant when it came to anonymous seizures. That, or the land-filth protectors seemingly blunder at their jobs. Pathetic as it might have been, it had now only proven to be an extreme advantage toward Cicero's established motives. With the decision set in stone, turning away now would only settle for the worse. Regardless, he wouldn't have even taken a moment to do so much as consider it. Avidity had manifested him long ago, and now he was more than eager in gaining even more._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Abandoned Shack**

She had already long been injected with assorted dozes of somnolent substances, although even the drugs were gradually beginning to subside after a considerable amount of time. Her petite frame laid languid up against the asperous lath of wood within the trivial room. Head perpetually pounding, her eyelids scantily lifted, revealing the liquid amber of her eyes. The smooth, yet disheveled mess of her light blonde hair extending, cascading a little off the curve of her back. Ever so moderately, she sparsely sat up from the cragged sheets, bangs briefly dipping into her vision.

"Sleep well?"

In an instant, she promptly raised her enervated gaze, fixing it upon the stranger before registering her appearance. Although with the masculine outlining of the individual, she immediately noted otherwise. _Male_, the bloke was. Nazir's eyes traced her every physical, and needless to say, refined features, especially regarding her subtle face structure. Now analyzing layer after layer, it is uncertain of her race. Moreover, alien, at that. Her skin possessed a pale light hue. Although the trait alone wasn't enough to consummate. Elven-like traces crossed somewhere along the lines. Her frame, slender and lithe. Her face, sharp and slim. Her ears couldn't be signified as well, as they were tucked beneath the sides of her hair. Last, but not least, she seemed to stand at the height of most humans.

Perhaps composed of simply Breton ancestry? Concurring further on the matter, had only proven to be ever so strenuous. It is much too difficult to directly distinguish. Questioning so, would be the least of his concerns.

Overall, however, her refinement was indeed strikingly exotic. That is, without a doubt, most definitely not a common sight.

Not even a shred of trial was sensed within the young lass, considering her complete lack of scars or even so much as blemishes alone. That deluded birdbrain. Assuming this young woman was more than competent? Comedy. It became evident of as to why Cicero chose her in the first place. Everything else, was left for admiring at later times.

"..Pardon?"

Her fleeting response sent his eyebrow raising. The woman, instantly regarding so, spoke up once more.

"Might I ask, but.. who exactly are you?"

"Ah, my apologies. Here I am, assuming that we'd have time to get better acquainted later, for I am urgently requested upon by another contract. Guess I'm having to delay much of it all for the sake of you stirring back to consciousness. Although, nevertheless, I am Nazir. All you need to know now, is that I am a fellow colleague of your.. _kidnapper."_

Her tenuous mentality seemed to almost burst in apprehension, considering her dire act of action in promptly bringing up her knees from the sheets. Her lips briefly parted, but in spite of so, her throat remained constricted regardless.

"Let's just say he left me here to.. tend to you."

The words didn't come, for fear had wavered beyond all else. In an instant, she hastily surveyed the room. Contamination filled the grisly area. Not to mention for what seemed to be three potential victims at the very far side of the shack itself. Desecration had been written allover. Without a moment of entirely determining the next step of action, the young woman briskly rose from the pallet, hurriedly advancing towards the shack door.

Silver sailed across her acute vision, slicing down upon the fractured patch of the floorboards that lied right underneath the soles of her shoes. Breath unsteadily hitching, she jerked back in overwhelming alarm, only to next endure a sharp impact against her side. His satchel unclasped from his side, tossing off to the side and revealing the hidden contents of which slid out from its womb. The breath immediately liberated from her as she was laboriously doubled over onto the floorboards, Nazir on top of her with his hands firmly enclosed around the flexure of her neck.

"Going somewhere?"

"-If.. I-If only you'd let me." A smirk followed with not even the slightest of indecency.

Her throat gradually tightened from every muscle in his palm straining forth with almost no effort whatsoever.

"As if."

With an apt twitch of motion, silver instantly raised from his strap, gleaming as it pressed against the pale flesh of her collar bone. Her vision averted from Nazir and down to the dagger that remained clutched within his coarse palm ever so daringly. Amber eyes narrowing, an inaudible scoff rose from her lips.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh?"

As if inclined by the response, Nazir only added pressure to the handle, allowing a thin line of crimson streaming from her collarbone. She winced, but struggled to no avail. Now refraining her dire hassles of escape, she displayed her submission by suspending her retaliation and unsteadily eyeing him down. As planned, Nazir responded with mocking laughter. "Giving in already? Suspected as much. A young lass, such as yourself has proven to be utterly incompetent."

Finally giving in to last minute effort, her one palm hurriedly broke away from his own, roaming off to the side of the floorboards and seizing the sharp object that gleamed at the corner of her eye. Instantly grabbing hold of the coated dagger that had lay beside the satchel, she promptly sliced the side of his cheek. Nazir roared in dismay as his weight butted aside. The slit upon his cheek soon rendered visibly, instantly bright red and exuding juice.

"I don't know who you are, let alone myself. Whatever the hell you want from me, however, know this. Nothing you do shall hinder my liberation!"

She stepped back, turning on her heel as she desperately advanced towards the one and only exit. Successfully, this time. Rushing out along the foggy path, the cold air mercilessly grazed her bare skin. The raw weather percolated deep within her bones. She winced from the penetrating climate as it nipped against her cheeks, unsteadily settling through. Her eyes surveyed the foreign world, and soon steadily lifted to examine the view overhead. A beautiful landscape in surround, although it was all too unrecognizable to her.

_'Where in the hell am I, and why can't I remember anything? What did I do to end up here?'_

Although that was the least of her worries. Whoever the man was, and whatever his intentions were, the poison would be able to subdue him for a considerable amount of time, more than enough to give her some time to escape.

Her troubles, have lessen by that much.


End file.
